Manos Rojas
by Sunset82
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN de RED HANDS de BEX-CHAN* "En comparación, él era una lobo y ella era un gorrión" Una historia sin final, pero sin embargo es una historia. Una historia sobre whiskey de fuego, té, y asesinato. Dramione one-shot. Fic de Guerra.


**Disclaimer** **: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama a la genia de Bex-Chan.**

 **Esta historia fue corregido por Ginger Lestrange.**

~.~

 **Manos Rojas**

 **de**

 **Bex-Chan**

 _~.~_

 _Es solo en el amor y en la muerte que seguimos siendo sinceros_

~ Friedrich Dürrenmatt

~.~

A la luz de una caprichosa y débil vela, Draco vertió torpemente whiskey de fuego en su vaso, llenándolo hasta el borde. Se lo tragó, derramando la mitad por la barbilla y por el pecho, no le importó. El calor nadó alrededor de la boca, por la garganta, y luego se hundió en su estómago. Nunca había disfrutado particularmente el sabor del Odgen, pero le gustaba la sensación de calor que se propagaba por su cuerpo y la leve confusión en su cabeza.

Por sobre todas las cosas, le gustaba el hecho de que lo adormecía.

Le gustaba que los hormigueos lo distrajeran.

Y la distracción era necesaria.

¿Ya hacía cuanto que había estado aquí? Él suponía que era alrededor de cuatro meses, pero podría haber sido mucho tiempo más. No confiaba en los relojes y los calendarios en ese lugar más de lo que confiaba en las personas.

Todavía estaba asimilando el cambio.

Aún estaba ajustándose.

Había estado oficialmente peleando para la Orden por siete años, desde que cumplió dieciocho, pero fue mucho más complicado que eso.

Mientras Voldemort había solo herido a Potter durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, rompiendo ambos brazos, su espina dorsal, y dejándolo con un lesión grave en la cabeza que le había llevado meses curar, había sido suficiente para asegurar la victoria. Potter se había despertado de su coma para descubrir que el ejército de Voldemort había casi cuadruplicado su tamaño y que Gran Bretaña había sido devastada por la guerra, con la mayoría de las ciudades principales Muggles bajo su control o aniquiladas. Londres, Manchester, Liverpool,Birmingham, Edimburgo, Cardiff, Dublín, en menos de seis meses, estaban todas destruidas.

La Orden se había dado cuenta que tendrían que separarse para evitar ser localizados, así que veinte refugios fueron asegurados. Todos comunicados entre sí, haciendo estrategias y planeando varias batallas y misiones, pero rara vez se veían cara a cara excepto cuando se veían fugazmente en los campos de batallas.

Cuando Theo, Blaise, y él mismo habían tratado de unirse a la Orden unos meses después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, pasaron las pruebas necesarias de Veritaserum y Legeremancia y los habían asignado al refugio de Ojoloco Moody, donde algunos como Oliver Wood, Jason Samuels, Katie Bell, Jimmy Peakes, y Cho Chang también estaban alojados. El refugio en si había sido un asilo abandonado en Cumbria, en lo alto de las colinas y rodeados por el bosque, y había vivido allí durante los siete años completos.

Le había tomado tiempo a sus dos amigos y a él ser aceptados, tal vez un año, pero él simplemente se mantenía para sí mismo, completando cualquier tarea que Moody le asignaba y peleando en cada batalla sin protestar. Los otros en el refugio le permitieron su privacidad, respetándolo en silencio, especialmente después de que había salvado la vida de Oliver Woods hacia cinco años.

Draco había descubierto que se destacaba en las batallas. Era sorprendente que resistente y enfocada pueden ser las personas cuando están luchando por una causa que creen, y mientras él había estado renuente al principio, llego a un acuerdo con ese entorno.

Con tantos jugadores de Quidditch en su refugio, llegaron a ser conocidos por la Orden como "Los Combatientes Voladores", usualmente atacando a los Mortífagos desde arriba cuando la táctica se adecuaba a las circunstancias. Otros refugios tenían sus propios sobrenombres, como el refugio de Pomfrey: "Los Sanadores Serviciales"; el refugio de Slughorns: "El Equipo de las Pociones"; el refugio de McGonagall: "Los Guerreros Sabios", y así sucesivamente.

Ya sea por accidente o intencional, cada grupo parecía tener su propia especialidad, y él se había sentido cómodo con el equipo aéreo. Muy cómodo. Era solo natural después de siete años en la misma situación con las mismas personas.

Así que cuando había sido apartado de eso, había estado más afectado de lo que quería admitir.

Los Mortífagos habían atacado de noche, prendiendo fuego el asilo y bloqueando cada salida, lanzando Maldiciones Asesinas a cualquiera que lograba llegar a la puerta o a la ventana. Solo él, Theo, y Katie habían escapado después haber logrado localizar uno de los Trasladores de Emergencia, que los había llevado a la base no oficial de la Orden en Kent; el refugio de Potter y Shacklebolt, alias "El Cuartel".

Fue solo cuando los otros miembros del refugio de Moody habían sido confirmados muertos que Draco se dio cuenta que había llegado a considerar a Ojoloco como su mentor, y a los otros más que aliados. Sus muertes lo dejaron con mucho más enojo y resentimiento por Voldemort y sus secuaces, que nunca había creído posible. Las pérdidas de Blaise y Oliver le pesaban en particular en su mente, y en una noche, su mundo ya caótico se había volteado sobre su culo.

Todos los días se preguntaba si debería haber buscado más de su grupo antes de haber tomado el Traslador.

Todos. Los. Días.

Se había quedado en Kent por una semana antes de que le informaran que había sido enviado al refugio de McGonagall cerca de Canterbury, apenas veinte minutos de distancia en escoba. Después de haber perdido recientemente a Terry Boot en batalla, tenían una habitación libre. Katie fue enviada al refugio de Sprout en Devon, y Theo al refugio de Flitwick in Worcester, y no había visto a ninguno de ellos desde ese entonces.

Así que ahí estaba.

Ahora era un miembro de los "Guerreros Sabios" de McGonagall, donde Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner, las Mellizas Patil, Marcus Belby, y muchos otros residían. El refugio en sí mismo era una biblioteca abandonada, tal vez un poco más pequeña que el asilo de Moody había sido, pero no tan diferente como había anticipado. Lo que más le molestaba era que las personas que vivían en ese refugio no confiaban en él.

En lo absoluto.

La reputación es como la sombra, una mancha oscura que te sigue adonde vayas.

A él no le importaba sus opiniones o las miradas cautelosas que le lanzaban, pero esas personas no lo respetaban lo suficiente para permitirle ninguna privacidad o consideración, y eso lo molestaba. La única vez que le fue permitido un poco de paz era en la noche, mientras todos estaban durmiendo. Así que en los últimos cuatros meses, se había aislado en la cocina todas las noches, obligándose a sí mismo a estar en un estado de insomnio y haciendo gárgaras con el whiskey hasta que se sintiera enfermo.

El único problema con su rutina era Hermione Granger.

Hermione Molestosa Granger.

Mientras que todos en el refugio de McGonagall lo habían visto con nada más que con sospecha y cautela, ella simplemente parecía curiosa, tal vez incluso intrigada por su llegada, lo que él encontraba desconcertante. Ella lo observaba como una clase de experimento de una poción y estaba anotando todos los resultados, o como si él fuera un libro en un idioma que estaba intentando descifrar. El primer mes de su estadía, ella no le dijo ni una palabra, simplemente observaba, pero luego lentamente comenzó a interactuar con él, solo haciéndole preguntas extrañas aquí y allá, como si le gustaría una taza de té, o si sabía dónde estaba uno de sus amigos. A pesar de sus no tan sutiles insinuaciones de que quería estar solo, ella continuaba molestándolo, y eso lo jodía bastante.

Ese fue el primer problema.

El segundo problema era que Granger aparentemente también sufría de insomnio y habían cruzado caminos varias veces por las noches, normalmente en el pasillo o en la cocina. Merlín le prohibiera tener un poco de paz. El ambiente se ponía incomodo, ella intentaría entablar una charla sin importancia, y luego él se levantaba y se iba cuando tenía suficiente de su presencia, lo que era normalmente después de dos minutos. Aunque sus preguntas eran cada vez más audaces, y a veces estaba casi tentado a quedarse para ver qué tan lejos iría, pero su deseo de estar solo superaba su curiosidad.

Aún así, al menos ella no lo molestaba todas las noches.

Al menos tenía _un poco_ de privacidad.

Él gruño cuando escuchó los pasos dirigirse hacia la cocina, y se dio cuenta que esa noche no iba a ser una de esas noches. Se sirvió otro vaso de whiskey de fuego, lo bebió justo mientras la puerta se abría y ella entraba, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo. Por supuesto ella no estaba sorprendida de que estuviera ahí, pero él odiaba como lo miraba casualmente, como si fuera la mascota de la familia o un mueble.

—Hola Malfoy —dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a la pava.

Él no le respondió, simplemente la estudió por debajo de sus parpados.

Era verano y las noches eran húmedas. Granger estaba vestida en unos pantalones pijamas cortos holgados y azules y una remera blanca de un tamaño demasiado grande, el pelo apartado de su rostro en una coleta apresurada. Sus rasgos siempre parecían más definidos en la oscuridad con la vela jugando con su estructura ósea y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran más dorado que marrón.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

—Bien —respondió él secamente. —O de todas maneras, lo estaba antes de que fuera interrumpido.

Si ella estaba ofendida por su comentario rudo, no lo demostró. —¿Te sirves algo?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera una taza de té, Malfoy?

—Como te he dicho muchas veces, no bebo té.

—No, por supuesto que no—murmuró ella. —Solo te inundas en alcohol hasta quedarte dormido.

Él tosió. Ella nunca le había hablado tan directamente y lo agarró con la guardia baja. —¿Disculpa, Granger?

—Bueno,para ser honesta, apesta aquí. —Ella agregó una cuchara de azúcar y revolvió su té. —Hueles a destilería.

Así que esa noche ella había decidido cambiar su táctica; saltar todas las preguntas aburridas y sin sentido e ir directamente a lo que ella en verdad quería decir. Eso era nuevo. Que Merlín lo perdonara, pero estaba intrigado de ver como saldría eso, así que se reclino en la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No estaba consciente que mis hábitos a la bebida fueran de tus malditos asuntos.

Ella frunció el ceño y se sentó enfrente de él en la mesa. —No, supongo que no es mi asunto. Aunque bebes mucho, Malfoy.

Él rodó los ojos,sirviéndose otro whiskey de fuego, más que por principio que por sed. Pero antes de que pudiera llevar el vaso a sus labios, ella se lo sacó de la mano, demasiado rápido para que sus reflejos lentos reaccionaran. Luego también le quitó la botella.

—Oye, ¿qué mierda? —espetó él. —¡Devuelve eso!

—Creo que ya has tenido suficiente.

—¡Esa no es tu decisión!

—Espera un momento…

—¡Devuélvelo, Granger!

—Si me dices porqué bebes demasiado, te lo devolveré.

Él resopló. —¿Quieres saber porqué bebo mucho? Deberías preguntarles a todos los demás porqué _no_ beben. ¿Estás ajena al mundo en que vivimos?

Ella se frotó los labios, pensativa. ¿Así que bebes para lidiar con la guerra?

—No, bebo para reírme y bailar al ritmo de la música sin gusto —dijo sarcásticamente. —Por supuesto que bebo para lidiar con la guerra.

—Esa no es una buena razón para…

—¿En serio me estás regañando? Todos tienen algo que los ayuda a lidiar con la guerra. Todos tenemos nuestras herramientas de escape, Granger. Tú entierras la nariz en los libros para bloquear la mierda y yo bebo. Fin de la discusión.

—¿Te das cuenta que todo este alcohol está dañando tu salud?

Él resopló otra vez. —Estoy bastante seguro que es más probable que me mate pelear con todos esos malditos Mortífagos que una jodida botella de Ogden. Y de nuevo, Granger, no es tu asun…

—¿Bebías esta cantidad cuando te alojabas en lo de Moody? —preguntó ella. —Porque no creo que lo hayas hecho.

Él le frunció el ceño con frialdad, intentando pensar en una respuesta, pero su vacilación lo delataba. —Sólo dame el maldito whiskey, Granger.

Los labios de ella temblaron y luego se estaba mordiendo el inferior, como si estuviera nerviosa sobre lo siguiente que iba a decir. —No es tu culpa de que ellos no hayan salido, Malfoy.

Él se quedó sin habla. De hecho, se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —espetó él. —No sabes nada sobre…

—La culpa te pesa, es tan obvio.

—¡No me conoces, Granger!

—No —ella estuvo de acuerdo. —No conozco quien eres ahora. Todo lo que sé y recuerdo es el idiota que eras en Hogwarts, pero creo que ahora eres diferente. Si no fueras tan testarudo en cerrarte con todos…

—En caso de que no lo hayas notado, fui apenas bienvenido aquí con brazos abiertos —dijo él. —A pesar del hecho que he estado luchando con la Orden durante siete años, todos aquí me miran como si fuera un pedazo de mierda en el talón de sus zapatos.

—Yo no lo hago. He intentado hablar contigo, pero a pesar de todo tú haces todo lo que puedes para evitarme.

—No lo tomes personal, Granger, pero tal vez no me gusta hablar contigo.

—Pero a mí sí me gustaría hablar contigo —dijo ella suavemente. —Me gustaría conocerte.

La sinceridad en su respuesta lo asombró dejándolo de nuevo sin palabras, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza, mirando una mancha en la pared en lugar de ella. Ella suspiró y lentamente empujó la botella de Ogden hacia él, luego su vaso, mirándolo expectante mientras tomaba el té. Él tomó el vaso, tragando su whiskey de fuego e intentando no hacer una mueca cuando sintió que se les quemaba las amígdalas. Al parecer su aturdimiento había desaparecido o simplemente ella lo molestó tanto hasta dejarlo sobrio.

—Por lo que recuerdo —dijo ella de repente —Tú eras bastante bueno en Runas en Hogwarts.

—Sólo en segundo lugar después de ti —le contestó, sonando un poco más amargo de lo que pretendía.

Ella asintió pensativa. —No estoy segura como las cosas funcionaban en el refugio de Moody pero aquí hacemos mucha investigación…

—Lo supuse.

—Y tenemos muchos textos y escrituras antiguas sobre Magia Oscura y cosas similares. Nos gusta estar preparados para cualquier maldición horrible y oscura que los Mortífagos nos arrojen, y también tenemos textos sobre Horrocruxes, la mayoría están codificados, por lo general en Runas.

Él alzo una ceja. —¿Tienes un punto?

—Te iba a pedir si te gustaría asistirme mañana, intentando descifrar un libro en particular sobre Horrocruxes. Estoy teniendo problemas con varios párrafos…

—¿Y estás pidiendo mi ayuda?

—Estoy pidiendo tu opinión —dijo ella, dándole una mirada astuta. –Es mejor mantenerse ocupado.

Él la considero con ojos cautelosos, dando golpecitos sobre el vaso con el dedo, esperando que el sonido repetitivo la irritara un poco, pero su rostro no cambió. —Preferiría pasar mi tiempo entrenando que leyendo.

—Sabes que entrenamos aquí lo suficiente. Siete horas al día, en caso de que no estuvieras contando…

—Bueno, preferiría hacerlo diez horas al día si la alternativa es leer algunos libros antiguos que sean probablemente inútiles.

Ella frunció los labios y luego se encogió de hombros. Poniéndose de pie, lanzó un rápido _Fregotego_ en su taza y la colocó en la alacena. —Si esa es tu decisión, no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto —dijo, dirigiéndose fuera de la sala, pero vaciló en el marco de la puerta. —Si cambias de parecer…

—No lo haré…

—Entonces la oferta seguirá en pie. Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Él rodó los ojos cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, dándose cuenta que esta vez ella había sido la que se alejó, y él frunció el ceño ante su vaso vacío. Sirviéndose otro trago, lo bebió, pero esta vez no le dio la satisfactoria calma a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Culpó a Granger por eso.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

La explosión detrás de él lo hizo volar y fue impulsado hacia adelante, aterrizando a varios metros de distancia, boca abajo en un charco poco profundo.

La lluvia y las astillas golpearon contra su espalda mientras se incorporaba, escupiendo agua, respirando con dificultad, y sus ojos miraban alrededor mientras intentaba orientarse. Le zumbaban los oídos por la explosión, pero pudo distinguir las voces distorsionadas que lo rodeaban, Mortífagos y miembros de la Orden estaban gritando Hechizos y Maldiciones unos a otros, acompañados por más explosiones. Había destellos alrededor de él, pero él no parpadeó. Estaba acostumbrado.

Rápidamente se revisó, asegurándose que no estaba herido, y luego se puso de pie, corriendo de regreso al centro de la batalla. Desarmando y paralizando a dos Mortífagos en cuestión de segundos, estaba de regreso en su elemento.

Los Mortífagos estaban comenzando a retirarse; fueron superados en números y no habían estado completamente preparados para el ataque. Los sonidos de aparición hicieron eco alrededor de él y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba de pie en una línea de doce miembros de la Orden, creando una pared humana para proteger a varias personas heridas detrás de ellos que estaban siendo atendidos por el grupo de Pomfrey. Delante de ellos, la pelea continuaba, y Draco pudo distinguir a Granger, Weasley, Theo, Shacklebolt, y treinta otros enfrentando a los restantes veinte Mortífagos. Él quería unirse, pero la voz de McGonagall los llamó por sobre los estruendos antes de que él pudiera hacer un movimiento.

—¡Mantengan la barricada! —gritó. —¡Que nadie rompa la línea!

Draco apretó los dientes pero se quedó donde estaba; sabía que era mejor no desobedecer a ninguno de los anfitriones.

Sin Mortífagos para matar o paralizar, lo poco que podía hacer era mirar la batalla que continuaba y se encontró mirando a Granger. Era imposible no mirarla, y se preguntaba cómo nunca antes la había notado durante la batalla.

Cada uno de sus movimientos era elegante y preciso, como si fuera todo coreografiado. Se agachó, giró, disparó un hechizo, dio una vuelta, disparó otro, esquivó un hechizo, y lo hizo todo con tal aplomo, bailando en el medio de la tormenta. Estaba calmada, concentrada, y ágil; innegablemente impresionante. No tenía idea porqué, pero esperaba que fuera un poco torpe y desorientada en batalla, pero, por más que le doliera admitirlo, era brillante.

Ella también estaba claramente en su elemento.

Tal vez estaba tan fascinado por su técnica ya que difería mucho de la suya. Su estilo de lucha era contundente y brutal, áspero e impecable, y se preguntaba cómo Granger podía parecer tan suave mientras ella dirigía sus maldiciones a sus enemigos.

Era una paradoja para él y estaba cautivado por eso.

Los Mortífagos estaban cayendo como moscas, pero los que quedaban eran sin dudas los más hábiles y despiadados: Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Yaxley, McNair, y varios otros. Todos ellos parecían decididos a matar a la mayor cantidad posible antes de abandonar el campo de batalla, pero, uno a uno, comenzaron a desaparecer. A medida que las Apariciones se aceleraban, Draco vio a McNair apuntando su varita a Theo, y luego gritó un hechizo que Draco nunca había escuchado antes.

— _¡Saxum Totales!_

Golpeó a Theo directo en el pecho y Draco solo pudo mirar desde la distancia como una sombra gris comenzó lentamente a extenderse en la parte superior del cuerpo de su amigo. Theo cayó de rodillas, gritando de pánico y dolor mientras lo que estaba tomando su cuerpo continuó estirándose y expandiéndose hasta que cubrió todo su torso.

Draco estuvo a punto de dejar su puesto y correr al lado de su amigo, pero luego Granger estaba de nuevo a la vista, hablándole a Theo y apuntando su varita donde la maldición lo había golpeado. Obsesionado con sus cuidados, Draco la escuchó recitar un hechizo desconocido y luego una delicada luz azul brotó de su varita, envolviendo a Theo como un capullo brillante. La sombra gris retrocedió hasta que desapareció por completo y los gritos de Theo se detuvieron.

Mientras que Granger lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Bellatrix y Yaxley se aparecieron, y todos los Mortífagos se habían ido.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Draco se sostuvo de algo cuando llevó un vaso a sus labios partidos y lastimados. Le quemó como si fuera una tortura, pero de todas maneras tragó el whiskey y luego se sirvió otro.

El grupo de McGonagall solo había regresado del campo de batalla hacia algunas horas, cerca de la medianoche, y la mayoría se dirigió directo a la cama. Ese día habían perdido a Belby y el refugio estaba tan silencioso, como si la misma biblioteca estuviera de duelo; pero más allá de la puerta, los conocidos pasos de Granger se dirigían en su dirección.

Esta vez no frunció el ceño. Esta noche él la estaba esperando.

Se removió en su silla cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y ella se encaminó,luciendo un labio partido y un ojo negro medio curado. Saludándolo con su sonrisa despreocupada de costumbre, cruzó previsiblemente la sala para prepararse un té.

—¿Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo si te ofrezco prepararte uno? —preguntó ella sobre su hombro.

—Sabes la respuesta a eso.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se unió a él en la mesa, y fue solo en ese momento que él notó lo hinchado que sus labios estaban, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. De todas maneras, él no tendría que estar mirando sus labios.

—Así que —comenzó ella, rompiendo el silencio antes de que pudiera durar. —¿Cómo fue para ti? ¿Pelear con nuestro grupo? Esta es la primera vez que has peleado con nosotros.

—No fue nada diferente —dijo él. —Cuando estás peleando por tu vida, no tomas muy en cuenta la compañía.

—Sin embargo, puedo notar que no estas cómodo aquí.

—Soy un hombre adulto, Granger. Voy a lidiar con eso. No voy andar quejándome sobre mis modalidades de convivencia. Al menos estoy viviendo.

La expresión de ella se suavizo un poco. —¿No es horrible cuando consideras que tuviste suerte cuando solo una persona murió?

—No, eso es la guerra —dijo sin rodeos. — _Tenemos_ suerte de que solo una persona murió.

—Aun así alguien murió…

—Pudo haber sido peor. —Acarició el borde de su vaso y se volvió a remover en su asiento. –Hablando de eso ¿Qué sucedió con Theo hoy?

Era la primera vez que él le había hecho una pregunta legítima, y sus ojos se agrandaron un poco. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Al final de la batalla, McNair le lanzó a Theo una maldición. No lo reconocí.

—Oh, ¿el _SaxumTotalus_?

—Eso fue.

—Sí, ese es uno raro —dijo ella, y su voz se transformó en el tono de ratón de biblioteca que él recordaba tan bien de Hogwarts. —Era utilizado como un método de tortura en el Siglo XIII, pero fue prohibida a principios del Siglo XIV porque se consideró que era demasiado cruel. Sin embargo, es un hechizo interesante. Muy similar al _Petrificus Totalus_ , y muchos historiadores creen que…

— _Granger —_ suspiro Draco. —Respira.

Su rubor fue apenas previsible en la penumbra, pero él lo vio.

—Lo siento. —murmuró.

—¿Qué es lo que hace el hechizo? Parecía que estaba convirtiendo a Theo en piedra.

—No del todo. En realidad, encierra a la víctima en un caparazón de piedra. Dependiendo que tan poderoso el hechizo sea, puede tener diferentes resultados. A veces la víctima es aplastada hasta la muerte por el peso de la misma, o a veces se sofocan. Incluso hubo casos donde el lanzador del hechizo dejaba una pequeña apertura para la boca de la víctima así podían respirar, y luego dejarlos morir de hambre.

—¿Cómo carajo sabes todo eso? —pregunto él. —¿Y cómo sabías el contra-hechizo?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad. —Lo leí un uno de nuestros libros _inútiles._

—Touché, Granger.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie, ya sabes. Eres bienvenido a ayudarme descifrando los textos codificados.

Entrecerrando los ojos, él la estudio con atención, sin estar seguro que era lo que estaba buscando. No podía evitar respetarla un poco después de que había visto su lucha ese día, y también por su rápida respuesta para la angustia de Theo. Siempre había sabido que era ridículamente inteligente, pero nunca hubiera esperado que fuera tan hábil en una zona de guerra, y de alguna manera la hacía menos… irritante. Tragando su whiskey, se aseguró de no inmutarse delante de ella.

—Tal vez —dijo finalmente.

—Bueno, estoy la mayoría de las tardes en la sala de lectura desde las ocho si tu tal vez se convierte en un sí.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

—Joder, Granger, esta cosa se está cayendo a pedazos.

—Si no fueras tan jodidamente severo con el…

—No estoy siendo severo…

—¡Sí, lo eres!

Él la fulmino con la mirada, pero sabía que no haría mucha mella en su belicosidad. Después de tres semanas de unírsele en la sala de lectura la mayoría de las tardes, ella se había convertido inmune a sus miradas intimidantes, no es que ella jamás se había visto particularmente afectada. Aunque ciertamente había sido menos discutidora en la primera semana, tal vez simplemente para mantener la paz, pero ahora solo le gritaba cuando él iniciaba una pelea, y discutían de un lado a otro hasta que encontraban un impasse o alguno de ellos volaba fuera de la sala. Ella era exasperante, pero no podía negar que era entretenida y le gustaba que podía seguir el ritmo de su ingenio, incluso desafiarlo.

Ella era la única persona con la que él hablaba en el refugio y no quería hablar particularmente con nadie más. Seguirle el ritmo a su comportamiento temperamental y múltiples personalidades era más que suficiente. Pero cuando importaba, ella _en verdad_ lo escuchaba, tomando nota de cualquier sugerencia que tenía con respecto a su trabajo, y era extrañamente… satisfactorio saber que lo consideraba como un igual en inteligencia. Después de todo, _era_ la bruja más brillante de su edad.

Pero hoy él estaba cabreado.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza que no se desvanecía, apenas logró dormir una hora la noche anterior, y Granger le había entregado el libro más frágil y decrépito que había visto en su vida. Las páginas estaban prácticamente desintegrándose entre sus dedos y su frustración iba en aumento con cada fragmento de pergamino que se desmenuzaba en sus manos. Respirando hondo, intentó de nuevo, pero la esquina de la página se rasgó al segundo que lo tomó entre sus dedos.

—A la mierda con esto —se quejó. —Este libro es imposible de leer, Granger.

—Oh, por el amor a Merlín —dijo ella, acercando su silla. —Sólo necesitas ser suave con él. —Cuidadosamente, delicadamente, trajo el libro hacia ella, dando vuelta una página con sus dedos agiles. —Ves.

Suspirando, estiró la mano para intentar la próxima página, pero la mano de Granger salió disparada y se posó sobre la de él, alineando sus dedos y prácticamente guiando sus movimientos. Su primer instinto fue apartarla, pero no lo hizo. No estaba seguro porque; simplemente no lo hizo. Su mano era tan pequeña en comparación con la suya, y ella lo condujo lentamente, empujando sus dedos hacia abajo para tomar la página.

—Suave —susurró ella junto a su oído. —Eso es. Perfecto. Justo así.

Resistió el impulso de temblar cuando su respiración jugo con los finos vellos de su cuello, negándose a quebrar su concentración. Era ridículo estar en verdad así de concentrado en dar vuelta una jodida página, pero ahora estaba decidido hacerlo, si solo para probar que no era severo como ella pensaba que era.

Dieron vuelta la página y sus ojos se posaron en Granger y la encontró sonriéndole.

—Así —dijo ella. —Solo piensa en las páginas como pétalos de flores.

—Esto puede sorprenderte un poco, Granger, pero no tengo mucha experiencia de jugar con pétalos de flores.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Draco nunca antes había hecho esto.

Nunca se preocupó por alguien más durante la batalla a propósito. Sí, había estado pendiente de los miembros del refugio de Moody y otros miembros de la Orden, pero nunca a cambio de su propia concentración. La Orden podía profesar amor y trabajo en equipo todo lo que quisiera, pero él siempre peleó para defenderse a sí mismo en primer lugar. Su vida era su principal prioridad y eso era todo.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, estaba pendiente de Granger, quedando lo más cerca posible de ella, secándose la lluvia de sus ojos para asegurarse de que nunca estuviera fuera de su vista.

Ella no estaba peleando como lo hizo la primera vez; sus movimientos eran flojos, sus hechizos eran débiles, y sus reacciones eran lentas. Demasiado lentas.

Después de sufrir un caso grave de gripe durante una semana, Granger apenas había estado fuera de la cama un día antes que la Orden había decidido atacar a los Mortífagos ese día, pero ella inevitablemente ignoró la insistencia de McGonagall de que se quedara en el refugio. Aunque eso era típico de Granger; determinada a luchar y hacer su parte, pero ahora lo estaba pagando caro.

Draco no reconoció al Mortífago con el que ella ahora estaba luchando, pero afortunadamente parecía joven e inexperto, apenas lanzando algunos hechizos más allá del repertorio de un alumno común de sexto año. Cualquier otro día, Granger lo hubiera desechado en un instante, pero su cansancio la hacía ser descuidada y estaban emparejados casi por igual, hechizo por hechizo.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada de ella cuando una Mortífago lo atacó, pero se ocupó de la bruja con rapidez, tirándola al suelo con un Encantamiento Obstaculizador y la paralizó antes de que se pudiera volver a parar. Cuando se dio vuelta hacia Granger, ella petrificó a su oponente con éxito, pero era notable que se aferraba a su brazo, con el rostro retorciéndose de agonía.

Por un segundo cruzaron las miradas, pero luego Draco vio algo sobre el hombro de ella; AlectoCarrow, avanzando hacia Granger rápida y silenciosamente, como una serpiente.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Hermione notó que los ojos de Draco se posaron en algo detrás de ella, y a pesar del dolor palpitante en su brazo, fue el pánico que paralizó su corazón el que sintió más.

Se dio vuelta de golpe, pero un hechizo la golpeo con fuerza en el estómago antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Volando hacia atrás, se golpeó fuerte en su mejilla contra el suelo húmedo y frío. Levantó la mirada para descubrir que era Alecto Carrow quien había lanzado el hechizo y su mente comenzó a acelerarse. Supo que al haber venido aquí ciertamente no fue una decisión sabia ni responsable, pero dejó que su orgullo afectara su juicio y ahora se arrepentía por ello.

Sí, había logrado con éxito a desarmar un par de Mortífagos novatos, pero sabía que tendría problemas para defenderse con una bruja tan hábil como Carrow en un buen día, mucho menos ahora.

Luchando para ponerse de pie, Hermione apuntó su varita, pero le fue arrancada de la mano antes de que ella pudiera si quiera recitar un hechizo. Y ahora estaba sin varita. Inútil. Un blanco fácil. Inclinando su barbilla por el bien de su dignidad, Hermione miró fijo a Alecto mientras ella le devolvía la mirada, intentando calmar su respiración agitada en tanto la Mortífago sonreía sádicamente, girando su varita.

—Eres tú ¿no es así? —bufó Alecto. —¿La Sangresucia favorita de Potter?

Hermione tragó con dificultad, pero no respondió.

—Sí, eres tú. ¿Sabes? Bellatrix tiene muchas ganas de matarte ella misma, pero no veo la razón para que deba recibir toda la diversión.

Mientras Alecto apuntaba su varita, cada músculo del cuerpo de Hermione se tensaba y todo lo que podía escuchar era el latido de su corazón aterrado, retumbando en su cabeza como la lluvia. Como los redoblantes de batalla. Como todo. Pero pudo leer los labios de Alecto como se envolvían en la palabra _Avada._ Sin embargo, el _Kedabra_ nunca siguió.

Hermione gruñó cuando algo chocó con ella. Un brazo fuerte se aferró alrededor de su cintura, asegurándola contra lo que era definitivamente un pecho masculino y musculoso, mientras que ella y su salvador anónimo caían en el lodo, su espalda apoyada contra su pecho. Rodaron dos veces hasta que él estaba sobre su espalda y ella estaba encima de él, levantando la mirada a Alecto desde el suelo. El brazo enlazado alrededor de su cintura se sintió tan seguro y familiar que ella lo cubrió con el suyo, buscando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos sin realmente darse cuenta.

El hombre que la estaba abrazando tan firme y de manera protectora levantó su varita, apuntando a Alecto, y ella pareció estar demasiado desconcertada para reaccionar a tiempo. Una voz ronca y firme recito –– _Avada Kedavra_ –– justo al lado del oído de Hermione, tan cerca que pudo sentir la humedad de su reparación besando su cuello, luego la luz verde de la maldición salió disparada directo al corazón de Alecto.

Alecto había estado tan cerca que cuando su cuerpo colapsó en el suelo, aterrizó parcialmente en los zapatos de Hermione, y ella apresuró en sacar las piernas, asegurándose que ninguna parte de ella estaba tocando a la Mortífago muerta. Su mano libre se tomó con fuerza de la rodilla de su salvador, las uñas clavándose en él mientras giraba la cabeza a un lado para descubrir quien había salvado recién su vida. Parpadeó un par de veces para sacudirse la lluvia de las pestañas y luego se quedó sin aliento.

—Draco —respiro ella con incredulidad, sus ojos agrandados. —¿Cómo…? ¿Qué estás…?

—No deberías haber venido aquí —le dijo sin rodeos. —Es claro que no estás en estado para luchar.

—Pero yo…

—Estás haciendo más daño que bien.

El brazo alrededor de su cintura se movió hacia arriba, sumergiéndose bajo el collar de su camisa para sacar su colgante. Su Traslador. Antes de que siquiera pensara en protestar, Draco lo activó, y ella se arremolinó en el aire hasta que cayó fuerte sobre su espalda en el refugio, todavía jadeando. Todavía sorprendida. Y con el aliento de Draco todavía en su oído.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Draco tuvo el susto de su vida cuando entró a la cocina justo después de la medianoche.

Si, ciertamente había esperado que Granger apareciera allí en algún momento en la noche, pero nunca había estado antes que él, al parecer esperándolo. Con un brazo en cabestrillo y un moretón rodeando su ojo izquierdo, parecía estar más vulnerable de lo que la había visto en su vida, pero su expresión era determinada y severa, sin saber desafiando su noción. Y eso era bueno. Ser vulnerable no le quedaba a Granger.

Sobre la mesa delante de ella estaba un vaso preparado con whiskey de fuego y un vaso de un líquido claro que tenía aferrado en su mano. Alzando una ceja y preguntándose porqué ella le serviría su trago favorito después de incontables reprimendas sobre su hábito, con cautela tomó su asiento habitual, estudiándola de cerca, intentando de determinar su humor o sus intenciones.

—¿No té esta noche? —pregunto él.

—Nos quedamos sin té.

Ella no lo miro. Simplemente miró su vaso, y eso lo molestaba.

—¿Qué es lo que estás bebiendo?

—Sólo agua.

—Maldición, Granger, regálate un trago por una vez.

—No bebo.

—Por supuesto que no.

Ella levantó la mirada y luego él nunca había notado lo… _marrones_ que eran sus ojos hasta ahora. Eran como el otoño. Como Octubre. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, descansando su codo lastimado sobre la mesa y colocando su barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano. Levantó la cabeza y él pensó que tal vez luego lo miraría, pero no lo hizo.

—Yo… —comenzó en voz baja, aclarándose la garganta. —Gracias… por lo de hoy. Por salvar mi vida.

¿Por qué no lo estaba mirando? Apretó la mandíbula. —¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? —pregunto él. —No deberías haber estado allí en primer lugar.

—Mira, yo…

—McGonagall te dijo que te quedaras aquí y la desafiaste. No estabas en condiciones para luchar y fuiste una carga.

—Malfoy…

—Pudiste haber muerto, y… Granger, ¿por qué _mierda_ no me miras? —le gritó. —¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Suspirando, ella lentamente encontró su mirada y sus ojos estaban tristes y cansados, como si se estuvieran derritiendo.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella. —Estoy… avergonzada.

—Deberías estarlo.

—Fue una falta de juicio de mi parte —admitió ella. —Pero es que solo… yo…

—Necesitabas luchar. —terminó él.

Ella asintió en un silencio cómodo que se había establecido entre ellos. Tomando su bebida en un trago, Draco se dio cuenta que ese sería un momento apropiado para retirarse. Ella había dicho su parte y él también, pero todavía no estaba preparado para dejar su presencia. Al contrario, él quería que continuara hablando. Su voz era más suave que el whiskey de fuego.

—Draco —dijo ella suavemente —Gracias. En verdad estoy agradecida… eternamente agradecida que salvaras mi vida.

—Sé que lo estás.

—Todavía estoy un poco aturdida por todo. Sucedió todo tan rápido.

—¿Hubieras preferido que me tomara mi tiempo?

—No, por supuesto que no —frunció el ceño. —Pero, es decir, saliste de la nada y me agarraste, y luego tú… tú… um…

Él entrecerró los ojos desconcertado. —¿Maté a Carrow?

—Si… _eso._

—¿Qué, nunca viste antes a alguien ser asesinado?

—Sí, por supuesto que lo he visto. Sólo que no tan de cerca —murmuro ella, haciendo una pausa para morderse el labio. —Escuché que dijiste la Maldición Asesina cerca de mi oído y sonabas tan… tan calmado.

—¿Y? —se encogió de hombros. —¿Cómo suenas tú cuando…?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —se apresuró ella. —¿A cuántas personas has matado?

Su pregunta lo sorprendió más de lo que aparentó; años entrenando los músculos en su rostro para mantener un nivel de compostura había sido tiempo bien empleado, en su opinión. Pero aun así, ella ciertamente lo había descolocado, y se sirvió él mismo otro vaso de whiskey de fuego, prediciendo que iba a necesitar algo para relajarse. Sabía mucho mejor el número de personas que había matado que su edad, pero vacilo antes de decirle. No estaba seguro porque.

—Con Carrow serían catorce —dijo. —Y no son _personas,_ Granger. Son Mortífagos.

—Catorce —repitió ella. —Catorce.

Él tomó un sorbo de su trago. —¿Cuántos has matado tú?

Ella desvió la mirada a la mesa y él se ahogó con el whiskey de fuego porque de alguna manera sabía lo que ella no estaba diciendo. Al parecer él no había entrenado su rostro lo suficiente para mantenerse indiferente a _esta_ sorpresa, pero no importaba; su mirada estaba en otro lugar. Otra vez.

—¿Nunca has matado a nadie? —pregunto él, su tono casi acusatorio. —¿Cómo es que nunca…? ¡Eso es imposible!

—Evidentemente, no es imposible —dijo ella, de mala gana regresándole la mirada. —No, nunca maté a un Mortífago.

—¿Cómo mierda lograste sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin haber matado a alguien?

—No lo sé —ella se encogió de hombros. —Yo siempre solo los paralizo. Es instinto…

—No —interrumpió él. —Paralizarlos _no_ es instinto. Matarlos lo es. Es la definición misma del instinto. Todos nacen con instinto para matar, pero la sociedad y la moral lo someten. La guerra nos sonsaca del caparazón en el que estamos obligados estar. La guerra desata el instinto para matar.

Hermione lo quedó mirando fijo con sus grandes ojos redondos, su boca un poco abierta. —Pero… ¿dónde está la línea entre ser asesino y ser soldado?

—Supervivencia. Si no los mato, ellos me matan a mí.

—Pero si puede ser evitado… Y no es como si todos lo usaran todo el tiempo. Tú paralizas a Mortífagos. Te he visto.

Draco gimió en voz baja. —No es tan simple como eso. Nadie puede lanzar la Maldición Asesina aquí, por allá y en todas partes, excepto para personas totalmente desquiciadas como Voldemort o Bellatrix.

—Bueno entonces… ¿qué haces que lo utilices?

—Es una combinación de frustración y odio, y hace que algo en ti… _se quiebre_. Con la mayoría de las personas, el disparador es un Mortífago amenazando tu vida, o matando a alguien que conoces, o a veces es solo cuando llegas a ese punto en la batalla cuando estas harto de luchar y la paciencia te abandona. Me niego a creer a que nunca hayas experimentado ninguna de esas cosas.

—He experimentado todo eso.

—Entonces ¿Cómo carajo has evitado matar a alguien?

Masajeándose el puente de la nariz, Hermione suspiro exhausta. Con culpa. —¿Sabes? Si trate de usar la Maldición Asesina una vez. Ron fue casi asesinado por Greyback. Lo intenté en ese momento, pero no sucedió nada.

—Entonces dejaste que tu consciencia te detuviera —dijo con total naturalidad. —Aprende a dejar tu consciencia en casa, Granger.

—Pero… ¿Cómo podría vivir conmigo misma? —murmuró en voz baja.

—En esta guerra hay dos opciones, Granger. Convertirte en un cuerpo o en un asesino; yo elijo lo último. De nuevo, es instinto.

—Pero se llama Imperdonable por una razón. Esta contra la ley…

—Ya no hay más leyes.

Golpeando los dedos sobre su vaso, Hermione hizo una mueca. —No, supongo que no la hay.

Draco la observó por un momento más largo de lo que era probablemente apropiado, frunciendo el ceño ante sus hombros caídos y sus labios ligeramente fruncidos. Ella parecía decepcionada y pensativa, y el silencio que permaneció sobre sus cabezas era esta vez incómodo. Bebiendo lo último de su trago, él se levantó de su asiento, estremeciéndose cuando la silla raspó por el suelo, pero el sonido estridente pareció no afectarla. Él contempló la idea de decir buenas noches o algo igual de trivial, pero lo que en verdad dijo lo sorprendió incluso a él.

—Cuando signifique lo suficiente para ti, vas a matar. Cuando te importe y tengas miedo de que tú o alguien que te importa esté por morir, ignorarás tu consciencia. Solo estás esperando por tu desencadenante.

Con eso, él dejó la sala.

—Draco —Hermione lo llamó, antes de que él alcanzara la perilla de la puerta. —¿Cómo se siente? ¿La primera vez que usas la Maldición Asesina?

Él se tensó y apretó los puños. No fue tanto la pregunta lo que lo preocupó; él , Blaise, y Theo habían hablado de la Maldición Asesina en múltiple ocasiones; en retrospectiva, a veces demasiado casual. Era el hecho de que era Granger a la que le estaría explicándoselo y eso era… más difícil de lo que debería ser. Ahora cada vez que la miraba, veía su inocencia mirándolo. Burlándose de él. No importaba que duelista experta era o las atrocidades que ella había visto; no había sangre en sus manos. Ni siquiera una gota. Ella era la única persona que él conocía sin manos rojas y por alguna razón hizo que sus manos se sintieran mucho más sucias.

En comparación, él era un lobo y ella era un gorrión.

—Es como vomitar —dijo él, manteniendo su espalda a ella. —Sudas y tu respiración se entrecorta. Tu rostro se pone caliente, pero todo lo demás está frio. Es repugnante, y degradante, y luego después hay esta… inquietante sensación de calma y satisfacción. Pero en verdad nunca te deshaces del sabor. Se queda en tu boca y en tu nariz por días. —Hizo una pausa para lamerse los dientes. —Esa es la única manera que se me ocurre para describirlo.

Detrás de él, supo que ella estaba mordiéndose el labio ansiosa.

—Está bien —murmuró ella.

Dando un paso hacia adelante, Draco llegó a la puerta, pero la voz de ella lo detuvo una vez más.

—Draco… ¿Quién fue tu primer asesinato?

—Mi padre.

—Oh. ¿Te… te arrepientes?

Él hizo un chasquido con la mandíbula. —Ni en lo más mínimo.

Era verdad; él no se arrepentía. Y si eso no era la historia más triste jamás contada, entonces no sabía lo que era.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

En los dos meses que había pasado desde que Draco había salvado la vida de Hermione, no lo habían mencionado. Fue como si un acuerdo silencioso había sido establecido entre ellos para nunca sacar el tema de ese día o, más específico, aquella noche y su conversación sobre la Maldición Asesina. En un esfuerzo para evitar hablar de aquella noche, hablaban sobre todo lo demás, por lo general burlándose entre sí inofensivamente sobre sus días en la escuela. Favoritos personales incluían cuando Hermione lo había golpeado en tercer año y como Draco la fregó con sus dientes en cuarto año.

Como la mayoría de las tardes, ellos estaban sentados en la sala de lectura a solas, hojeando libros y artículos o descifrando runas, discutiendo entre ellos. En realidad, sus interacciones ahora no eran tan diferentes a aquellas que tenían en Hogwarts, solo que esta vez toda la malicia y la hostilidad se había retirado, dejando detrás bromas sanas y divertidas. Ahora estaban cómodos; lo suficientemente cómodos que al parecer Granger había decidido que era aceptable para ella tomar algunas de sus papa fritas.

Cuando tomó dos a la vez, Draco le disparó una mirada feroz.

—¿Sabes? Si vas a la cocina, puedes conseguir tu propia bolsa de papas fritas.

—Solo quiero un par.

—Has tomado siete.

Ella levantó la mirada de su libro y le arqueó una ceja. —No estaba al tanto de que estuvieras vigilando la situación.

—Vigilo cada situación—dijo él, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.—¿Dónde está el libro sobre Ernest Fangswell? ¿Ese extraño ermitaño que estropeó su Horrocrux?

—Está cerca de aquel libro sobre la historia del Ministerio de Magia, porque él nació el año que fue fundado.

Draco parpadeó. —Ernest Fangswell nació en 1632.

—Sí, estoy consciente de eso.

—El Ministerio fue fundado en 1623, Granger.

Ella le dirigió una mirada penetrante. —No, fue fundado en 1632.

—Te equivocas.

Si había una cosa que Draco había aprendido sobre Hermione Granger, era que ella detestaba que su inteligencia fuera desafiada. En su defensa, ella tenía razón el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces, pero él sabía que en esta ocasión ella estaba equivocada. Estaba seguro de ello, y una sensación infantil de suficiencia lo hizo sonreír.

—¡No estoy equivocada! —replico ella, poniéndose de pie. —¡ _Tú_ te equivocas! ¡El Ministerio fue fundado en 1632!

—Fue en 1623.

—¡1632!

—Jódeme —sonrió Draco engreído. —No puedo creer que en verdad estas equivocada sobre algo…

—Por última vez ¡No estoy equivocada!

—Bueno, la respuesta estará allí —dijo él, sacando el libro sobre el Ministerio de la repisa. —¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? Pero antes de eso, ¿te importaría hacer una pequeña apuesta?

Hermione puso las manos sobre sus caderas de una manera altanera. —¿Cuántos años tienes, trece?

—No, de hecho tengo veinticinco. No te va muy bien con los números esta noche ¿verdad, Granger? Te has equivocado dos veces en menos de cinco minutos…

—¡ _No_ estoy equivocada!

—Si estás tan convencida de que tienes razón, no deberías tener problemas en apostar por ello —le respondió. —Digamos que el perdedor tiene que lavar la ropa del ganador por un mes. ¿Trato hecho?

—¡Bien, lo que sea! —resopló ella. —Sólo abre el maldito libro.

—Puedes hacer los honores.

Dejando caer el libro sobre la mesa delante de ella, su sonrisa se agrando cuando el fuerte golpe la hizo estremecerse. Retrocedió unos pasos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y ladeando la cabeza de manera arrogante, pero luego, Granger parecía tan segura como él. Mientras pasaba las páginas con los dedos agitados, él miro su rostro con atención. Realmente era bastante fascinante de observar. Cuando ella llegó a la sección que necesitaba determinar la respuesta, él estuvo incluso más atraído por sus facciones, particularmente cuando su ceño se arrugo y su mandíbula se aflojó con gran disgusto. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza y bajando la cabeza, Hermione susurró una palabra que confirmaba su derrota.

—Mierda.

La sonrisa de Draco se amplió. —¿Qué fue eso, Granger?

—Nada.

—¿Cuándo dice el libro que el Ministerio fue fundado?

Frunciendo los labios y cerrando el libro, ella estudió sus uñas mientras murmuraba en voz baja. —1623.

—Entonces…. —dijo él —Yo tenía razón, y tú estabas equivocada…

—Sólo me gustaría destacar que…

—Tú, Hermione Granger, la Enciclopedia ambulante, estabas equivocada.

Draco pensó que la había escuchado gruñir, y ahora su sonrisa le estaba doliendo las mejillas. Retrocediendo un paso, miró alrededor de la sala de una manera intencionalmente exagerada, esperando hasta que ella lo notara.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sólo acabo de probar que Hermione Granger estaba equivocada —contestó él. —¿No debería estar un unicornio galopando en la sala en este momento para chocar los cinco o algo así? Al menos, estoy esperando una explosión de papel picado y un coro que comience a cantar.

—Oh, honestamente, eres ridículo.

—Ridículo, pero tenía razón.

—¿En serio vas a regodearte por esto? ¿Y así tan infantil?

—Por supuesto.

Con su rostro rojo y confundido y sus manos jugueteando a los lados, Granger parecía mucho a una niña caprichosa, y el regocijo de Draco creció. Disfrutaba burlarse de ella; no de la manera malévola o viciosa con la que a menudo la había atormentado en Hogwarts, pero de una manera inofensiva y cómica. Y en verdad, hubiera sido tan fácil para él revivir esos hábitos viejos y esforzarse en hacerla sentir incomoda, pero ahora él era diferente. Ella también lo era. Pero las diferencias eran buenas. Muy buenas. Y aun así, ella seguía siendo Granger, y eso también era bueno.

—¿Estás bien, Granger? —preguntó él. —¿Esta es la primera vez que te ha pasado? ¿Tal vez deberías sentarte? ¿O recostarte? Sólo no te interpongas en el camino de mi unicornio ganador.

—Eres… eres… —dijo Hermione torpemente, todavía ruborizada en las mejillas. —Eres tan… ¡Imbécil!

Él no lo pudo contener. La risa brotó de él, y era fuerte, genuina, y refrescante; uno de esos arrebatos catárticos que alivia la tensión sobre tus hombros. La clase de risa que te hace cerrar los ojos; pero cuando se calmó, y abrió los ojos, él encontró que la expresión perturbada de Granger se había transformado en una pensativa y de intriga.

—¿Qué? —pregunto él, todavía divertido y medio riéndose. —¿Por qué me estás mirando así, Granger?

—Es sólo que… vaciló ella. —Nunca en realidad te he visto reír o… o ni siquiera sonreír. No realmente.

Él literalmente sintió que se le fue todo el humor, y no porque estuviera molesto por su comentario, pero porque el contenido del mismo era problemático. Su rostro regresó automáticamente a su apariencia cauta sin realmente quererlo. Cuando utilizas una máscara por tanto tiempo, tú eres la máscara, incluso entre las personas que confías. _Especialmente_ entre personas que confías, porque si ven el verdadero tú y deciden que no eres lo suficientemente bueno, entonces tal vez no eres lo suficientemente bueno. Si confías en su juicio, ¿por qué no deberías confiar en el juicio que tienen de ti?

Pero al parecer la máscara se había caído de su rostro, o tal vez Granger la había arrancado cuando él no estaba mirando.

Hay tres tipos de personas en el mundo: las personas que _no_ quieres en tu vida, las personas que _sí_ quieres en tu vida, y las personas que solo _están_ en tu vida, a pesar de las circunstancias, la distancia, o cualquier otro factor imaginable. De alguna manera, y sin darse cuenta, Granger se había deslizado en esa última categoría. Ella era un elemento constante, como respirar y parpadear. Simplemente allí. Siempre.

—¿Sabes? —continuó ella, más a sí misma. —Esa es una mentira. Te he visto sonreír y reír, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Hace años. Tal vez en cuarto año…o tal vez ¿quinto? De todas maneras, ha pasado más de una década.

—Así parece.

—¿No te has reído en más de diez años?

Su garganta se contrajo mientras la miraba de cerca, mirándola fijo de arriba hacia abajo. Cuando el encontró sus ojos, su nuez de Adán se balanceó con fuerza en su garganta. —No he tenido ninguna razón para hacerlo.

En ese momento ella parecía triste, con su labio inferior hacia fuera y sus cejas inclinadas hacia abajo. Draco pensó que debería estar irritado o resentido por su simpatía pero no lo hizo. De ningún modo. No era esa clase de simpatía condescendiente que te hace sentir pequeño; era cálida y auténtica, justo como Granger. Si él era completamente honesto consigo mismo, era… decente tener a alguien que le importaras.

—Deberías intentar sonreír más a menudo —dijo ella, poniéndose un poco de pelo detrás de su oreja. —Te queda bien. Parece más joven, y de hecho bastante… bueno… guapo.

Él no respondió. No necesitaba hacerlo. Su discusión había caído en el juego de espera; tan torpe, pero de alguna manera estimulando un momento del final de una conversación cuando las palabras se vuelven obsoletas e inútiles. No hay nada más que silencio. El silencio y la espera. La espera y la anticipación, porque algo _está_ por suceder. Algo significante. Draco podía sentirlo, estaba en la sala entre él y Granger, esperando ser tomado en cuenta, esperando para que uno de ellos actuara _._ Al juzgar por la expresión ansiosa en el rostro de Granger, ella también lo sentía. Se trataba simplemente de una cuestión de quien hacía el primer movimiento.

Después de treinta segundos completos de miradas indiscretas a los ocupados labios de Granger que se mordían entre ellos, Draco decidió que había tenido suficiente.

Su cuerpo se sacudió hacia adelante tan bruscamente que Granger pareció estar un poco sorprendida por el repentino movimiento, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Ellos estaban a varios metros de distancia, pero Draco estaba acortando la distancia con sus rápidas y largas zancadas, sin estar completamente seguro que iba hacer una vez que llegara a ella.

Cuando él estaba tal vez a dos pasos de ella, la vela que había estado iluminando la sala parpadeó y se apagó, y él se paralizo. No estaba seguro porqué. Tal vez el cambio lo había descolocado, o tal vez sus ojos habían necesitado un momento para ajustarse pero de cualquier manera, había interrumpido su curso, y se sentía atrapado.

Ahora la única luz que había en la sala era el resplandor de la luna fuerte de invierno. El haz de luz parecía extenderse hacia Granger, deslizándose por los contornos de sus facciones y rebotaba más brillante. Por debajo de la luz de la luna ella era blanca y casi luminosa, como un fantasma. La luz de la luna no estaba sobre él, sólo sobre ella.

Inocencia.

Dio otro paso hacia ella, y estaba lo suficientemente cerca que él podía sentir la brisa de su respiración sobre su mentón, pero estaba bloqueando la luz de la luna, y Granger estaba en su sombra. A él no le gustó eso. No le gustó para nada. Pero ella estaba tan cerca… sus labios estaban cerca… creyó verla inclinándose hacia él un poco, pero ahora apenas la podía ver, y de repente su mejor juicio decidió alcanzarlo.

Retrocediendo un paso, él supo que el momento se fue; que lo que sea que _tal vez_ hubiera sucedido había desaparecido. Él momento se había perdido.

Es extraño como las personas pueden anhelar algo que nunca sucedió. Como las personas pueden físicamente dolerle por un _casi_. Una nada que pudo haber sido algo.

Él vio a Granger parpadear, sacudir la cabeza, y luego pasó junto a él tímidamente, con la mirada hacia el suelo. Resistiendo el impulso de extender la mano y agarrarla de la muñeca, Draco sintió como sus uñas se clavaban dentro de sus palmas, y le dolía como el infierno. Toda la situación lo hacía.

—Es tarde —murmuro Hermione, organizando sus libros en una pila ordenada. Sus manos estaban temblando. —Me voy a la cama.

—Muy bien —asintió él. —Buenas noches, Gran…

Ella se había ido antes de que él pudiera terminar, y una nube envolvió a la luna, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Exactamente de la misma forma habían evitado hablar sobre la conversación de la Maldición Asesina, Hermione y Draco nunca mencionaron la noche en la sala de lectura. La noche en donde nada había sucedido. Nada de nada.

Ambos eran testarudos, y por una vez eso había funcionado bien para su beneficio. Habían estado tan decididos en olvidar esa noche que se habían obligado a volver a su vieja rutina: encontrarse en la cocina después de la medianoche y leer juntos en las tardes como si nada hubiera sucedido.

 _Porque nada había sucedido._

Un mes después de la noche de la nada estaban sentados en sus asientos de costumbre en la cocina; Draco con su whiskey de fuego y Hermione con su té. Justo como debería ser. La única diferencia del ahora y en ese momento era que la cocina estaba llena con improvisadas decoraciones de Navidad: adornos desiguales, cartas hechas a mano, y un abeto de un metro y medio seco adornado con baratijas hechas al azar. Draco rodó los ojos cuando sacó otra tira de adorno de su trago.

—Esta mierda está en todos lados —dijo él. —Es jodidamente molestoso.

—Si te quejas sobre los decorados de la navidad una vez más….

Él rodó los ojos y tomó un sorbo de su trago. —Nunca pensé que McGonagall sería del tipo de persona festivas.

—No lo es particularmente. Luna y yo hicimos la mayoría de estos. Luna en verdad es buena haciendo cosas.

—Las únicas cosas que Luna puede hacer son dolores de cabezas.

—Oh, cállate.

—Y solo mira a estos decorados de Navidad – hizo un gesto hacia una chuchería frágil y desgastada y un adorno de reno maltrecho – Son patéticos.

—¡Oye! —espetó ella. —La mayoría de estos son míos, ¡Gracias!

—¿Son tuyos?

—Bueno… —suspiró ella, bajando la mirada. —De mis padres. Mi casa no está… _no estaba_ muy lejos de aquí; a menos de treinta minutos en escoba. Regresé hace algunos años y encontré estos en el altillo.

Draco se frotó la barbilla. —¿Qué le pasó a tu casa?

—Fue destruida. Como muchas otras.

—¿Tus padres fueron asesinados?

Él no había tenido la intención de dejarlo escapar así. Su pregunta sonaba tan dura hasta para sus propios oídos, él solo podía imaginar cómo sonaría para ella.

—No —dijo Hermione, sus manos inquietas sobre la mesa. —Envié a mis padres lejos por algunos meses antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Les lancé el hechizo Obliviate para que no me recordaran.

—¿Por qué?

—Así estarían a salvo. Muchos hijos de Muggles y sus padres fueron asesinados en ese entonces. Ellos están en Australia… o _estaban_ en Australia. No estoy segura donde están ahora.

Draco quería tomar un sorbo de su trago, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Quería recordar todo lo que ella le decía. Sobrio.

—¿No sabes dónde están?

Ella negó con la cabeza triste. —No, yo… yo tenía un contacto con el Ministerio Australiano que los mantenía vigilados, pero al parecer mis padres se mudaron hace un año. No sé dónde están ahora y he perdido el contacto con mi amigo en el Ministerio.

El tono de su voz era tranquilo, y si Draco no se hubiera convertido en un experto en leer las sutilezas de Hermione Granger, tal vez no se hubiera dado cuenta lo difícil que era para ella hablar sobre el tema. Pensó que tal vez lloraría, pero no lo hizo. No en verdad, de todas maneras. Su mirada se cristalizó por un momento, pero cuando parpadeó, ella estaba bien. Él tenía más preguntas en la punta de lengua, y estaba sorprendido por lo curioso que genuinamente se sentía sobre Granger. Pero ella se adelantó. Cuando se trataba de la curiosidad, ella siempre le ganaría.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Hermione en voz baja. Nerviosa. —¿Qué le sucedió a tus padres?

La guardia de Draco se subió de inmediato y se enderezó en su asiento. —Tú sabes lo que le paso a mis padres.

—Sé que mataste a tu padre…

—Y estoy _seguro_ que escuchaste lo que paso con mi madre. Las personas hablaban sobre eso como un maldito chisme. Fue enfermizo.

Hermione tomó un sorbo lentamente de su té tibio. —Tienes razón, las personas hablaban de ello. Pero la verdad es siempre confusa en los chismes. Escuché diferentes versiones de lo que le sucedió a tu madre. Me gustaría escuchar la versión verdadera de ti, pero si estás incómodo de hablarlo, te entiendo.

Draco bajó la cabeza y exhaló, enviando ondas por la superficie de su whiskey. Nunca había discutido los detalles de lo que le había sucedido a su madre con nadie. Blaise y Theo le habían hecho preguntas y él había respondido con monosílabos, nunca en realidad había divulgado los detalles, porque era más fácil encerrar esos eventos en un rincón de su mente y dejarlas allí, juntando telarañas. Justo como las decoraciones de Navidad de Granger habían juntado telarañas en su altillo. Y justo como las decoraciones de Navidad de Granger, ella las estaba sacando de su lugar de escondite.

Finalmente logró reunir el esfuerzo para tomar un trago de su bebida.

En realidad, Granger podría entender. Después de todo, ella había sufrido de una manera similar con su madre. Sí, Granger podría entender. Y en verdad, ¿no es lo que todos quieren? ¿Qué alguien los entienda?

—Bueno —dijo él. —¿Recuerdas lo que Bellatrix te hizo en mi casa?

Hermione hizo una mueca. —Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Y eso fue por ¿cuánto? ¿Tal vez media hora? —Frunció el ceño cuando ella apartó la mirada. —No estoy intentando trivializar lo que te sucedió, Granger. Fue una pregunta legítima.

—Sí… supongo que fue por media hora. El tiempo se convierte… bastante distorsionado.

—¿Y cómo fue?

—Fue la peor cosa que me pasó —respondió ella sin vacilar. —El dolor… es imposible de comparar con otra cosa, pero me imagino que es como si te quemaran hasta la muerta de adentro hacia afuera.

Draco se tomó el resto de su trago. —Bueno imagina vivir con ese dolor durante quince días. Desde la mañana hasta la noche, imagina _que te quemaran hasta la muerte de adentro hacia afuera_ por catorce malditos días. _Eso_ es lo que ellos le hicieron a mi madre.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. —Catorce.

—Sí —asintió él. —Cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta que mi madre había mentido sobre la muerte de Potter, él la hizo pagar. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Fenrir, y algunos otros tomaron su turno para torturarla.

—¿Dónde estabas cuando eso estaba pasando?

—Atado en el calabozo.

—Entonces como sabes…

— _Sus gritos_ — siseo él, y odiaba que su voz sonara dolida. —Y me subieron para verla un par de veces. Y me hicieron mirar cuando Bellatrix la mató.

—Oh… Draco…

—¿Y sabes lo que mi padre estuvo haciendo todo el tiempo? —espetó él, con los dientes apretados. — _Nada_. Ni una maldita cosa. Él solo dejo que la arruinaran. Permitió que ellos mataran a mi madre. Su esposa. No hizo nada para sacarme del calabozo o llevarme comida o…o ¡ni una mierda! Él dejó que nos destruyera, y es por eso que lo maté. Porque lo _odiaba_.

—Draco…

—Y todos intentan no convertirse en sus padres, pero siempre hay algo de ellos dentro tuyo, ¿no? Así que cuando odias a uno de tus padres, odias una parte de ti mismo. Y cuando matas a uno de tus padres… Aunque, lo volvería a matar. No lo dudaría.

Respirando con fuerza después de su diatriba y llenando su vaso, miró fijamente a sus manos un poco temblorosas y las quiso calmar. No estaba preparado todavía para mirar a Granger. Granger y sus grandes ojos marrones. Grandes, marrones ojos inocentes. Podría perderse en ellos.

—¿Cómo escapaste? —preguntó ella.

—Blaise —respondió. —Cuando los Mortífagos estaban alejados destrozando Liverpool, Blaise vino con uno de sus viejos elfos doméstico para sacarme. Blaise vino a buscarme. Me sacó, y cuando el refugio de Moody se estaba incendiando ¡No saqué a Blaise!

Con un rugido de rabia, Draco saltó de su asiento y lanzó el vaso contra la pared de enfrente, su respiración agitada mientras que los fragmentos y el whiskey llovían en el suelo.

—¡No hice nada! ¡Justo como el maldito de Lucius no hizo nada!

Se desplomó en la silla y acunó el rostro entre sus manos. No quería que Granger lo viera así. No quería que _nadie_ lo viera así. Sintiéndose expuesto y tonto, una parte de él quería que ella lo dejara solo, pero la otra parte de él pensó que tal vez necesitaba que se quedara. Cuando escuchó que la silla de ella retrocedía, sintió algo entre alivio y decepción, pero luego sus suaves pasos fueron hacia él, y sintió sus pequeñas manos sobre los hombros. Ella se inclinó hacia él, su pecho presionado en el espacio entre sus hombros y su barbilla descansando sobre su cabeza. Era como una manta, cálida. Siempre cálida.

—No eres tu padre —susurró ella, bajando la cabeza así sus labios estaban junto a su oído. —Tú eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco…

Él resoplo sobre sus palmas. —Eso es una mierda…

—No, no lo es. Te lo juro. Creo que eres muy valiente.

Sus manos bajaron, acariciando sus brazos para ubicarse en los codos donde ella trazó con sus dedos círculos relajantes sobre su piel. A él le gustaba como se sentía. Le gustaba mucho. Ella regresó las manos a sus hombros y comenzó a masajearlos, trabajando sus músculos tensos con suficiente fuerza para ser efectivo, pero lo suficientemente suave para seguir siendo agradable. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo, y él se reclinó ante su toque, dejando caer las manos de su rostro. Esto, a él también le gustaba. El enojo se filtraba de él lentamente, como el humo, y cerró los ojos. Tal vez eran los varios vasos de whiskey que había consumido en el último par de horas, o tal vez eran los cuidados de Granger, pero se sentía más relajado de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Hace mucho tiempo.

—Desearía… —murmuro Hermione tímida. —Desearía que pudieras ver lo que veo en ti.

—Tu percepción es borrosa por el optimismo.

—Y la tuya está oscurecida por el pesimismo.

Él gimió en voz baja. —Eres buenas con las manos, Granger.

—Gracias.

Los ojos de él se abrieron. Había habido un cambio en su tono. Un pequeño y nervioso movimiento, como si se hubiera olvidado tragar. Estaba de regreso en la sala otra vez; ese _algo_. Esa masa casi tangible de un momento esperando que sucediera. Se había situado entre él y Granger de nuevo, esperando para que uno de ellos lo reconociera, para _hacer_ algo. Conteniendo la respiración hasta que su cerebro le gritó _a la mierda_ , él se levantó de golpe y se dio vuelta para estar frente a ella. Su mirada recorrió sus rasgos un poco asustados, deteniéndose en sus mejillas sonrojadas, salpicadas por un grupo de pecas, y luego bajo a sus labios entreabiertos.

Ella estaba mucho más cerca que lo que había estado en la sala de lectura hace un mes. Todo lo que él realmente necesitaba era dar un paso hacia adelante y su nariz estaría chocándose con su mentón, y luego si el bajaba un poco la cabeza… Granger bajo los párpados, sus pestañas revoloteaban suavemente, como si ella estuviera esperando por algo que sucediera. Esperando a que _eso_ sucediera. Y él realmente quería hacerlo. En verdad quería dar ese paso hacia ella, ladear su cabeza, y solo… _hacerlo._

Pero fue Hermione la que se detuvo esta vez, antes que incluso pudiera suceder.

Apartándose de repente y casi tropezando, ella lo observó fijo y medido y Draco no se atrevió a mover. Otra vez, él sintió en algún lugar entre aliviado y decepcionado de que otro _casi_ incidente se había deslizado por los dedos. Granger se frotó los labios entre sí y miro a la botella de whiskey de fuego sobre la mesa antes de volver a mirarlo.

—Has bebido mucho.

Él saco la lengua para humedecer sus labios secos. —Así es.

 _Sí_ había bebido mucho; casi la mitad de una botella; pero se sintió completamente en control. Demasiado en control. Quería ser espontaneo, quería silenciar su acusación con su boca, pero no lo hizo. No pudo hacerlo. Su pasado lo había convertido en un hombre quien siempre consideraría las consecuencias de cada acción. No estaba seguro cuales serían las consecuencias de besar a Granger, pero eso lo hizo todo más fatal y desalentador para él. No le gustaba la incertidumbre.

—Debería ir a la cama —murmuró Hermione. —Buenas noches.

Ella se deslizó por delante de él, su muslo rozando el de él, y Draco apretó la mandíbula. Esperando hasta que ella desapareciera, se apoyó en la mesa, hundiendo los dedos en la superficie tan fuerte que pensó que podría sacarse astillas bajo las uñas. Él quería abofetearse a sí mismo por varios motivos contradictorios, pero simplemente resopló agobiado y sacudió la cabeza, batallando con sus pensamientos.

Batallas, batallas por todas partes, y nunca un momento para pensar.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Draco se estaba ahogando.

El estruendo de la batalla sonaba tan denso y obstruido en sus oídos que sabía que tenía que estar debajo del agua, pero se sintió demasiado separado de sí mismo para hace algo sobre eso. Lentamente, abrió los parpados, y fue confrontado con un mundo de color marrón. Sus ojos comenzaron a dolerle, y fue esa sensación que lo sacudió de nuevo en acción. Haciendo fuerza, abrió la boca y dejo escapar el aire, sus pulmones que se sentían en carne viva y le dolía por la presión. Escupió terrones de lodo por la boca, pero el sabor amargo y sucio permaneció en su lengua y se metió entre los dientes, mezclándose con la sangre.

Su reflejo en el charco turbio le devolvió la mirada. Había sangre deslizándose por su frente por el hechizo poderoso que McNair había recién lanzado a su cabeza, y estaba casi seguro que su brazo izquierdo estaba quebrado por un choque con Dolohov un momento antes.

A Draco no le estaba yendo tan bien hoy.

En lo absoluto.

Todos los mejores secuaces y más calificados de Voldemort parecían que esa noche en particular estaban dirigiendo sus maldiciones contra él,concentrándose en él como buitres.

Mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, un agobiante combate de nauseas lo tiró sobre sus rodillas. El aliento de vómito quedó en la parte posterior de la garganta y su cabeza se sentía confusa, palpitando al ritmo de su latido y nublando su alrededor. Gruñendo con determinación, parpadeó varias veces, deseando que las sombras se convirtieran en formas. Mientras el mundo regresaba a él, la primera cosa que hizo fue escudriñar el área buscando a Granger.

No había una razón en particular para ello esta vez; ella no estaba enferma o lastimada, por lo que él sabía. Al parecer, era simplemente algo que ahora hacía. Como instinto.

No la podía ver en ninguna parte.

 _Mierda._

Una repentina ola de alarma creció en él, se obligó a ponerse de pie, moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, buscando a Granger entre los resplandores de los hechizos. Apenas tuvo cinco segundos antes de que otro Mortífago estuviera encima de él. Afortunadamente, éste era un novato, e incluso con su brazo lastimado, Draco logro lidiar con él rápidamente. Sus ojos recorrieron el terreno de nuevo.

Este campo de batalla era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Normalmente luchaban en campos abiertos y amplios, pero esa noche estaban luchando en las tierras de la Abadía Netley, una abadía en ruinas en Hampshire. El edificio en ruinas le proporcionaba a las personas escondites y habían sombras confusas por las hierbas, por lo que era difícil para Draco distinguir las formas con la cabeza aún mareada.

«¿ _En dónde carajo estaba Granger_?»

Ignorando el dolor que le bajaba por el brazo y la sangre tibia que le brotaba de la herida de su cabeza, trotó hacia la abadía y luego… _Mierda._ Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio un cuerpo en el suelo con pelo marrón y rizado, pero cuando se acercó más, se dio cuenta que era Fay Dunbar, con los ojos abiertos y labios morados. Se preguntó distraídamente si debería sentirse culpable por estar aliviado de que no era Granger. No debió haber permitido distraerse.

El hechizo que golpeó su lado le abrió la piel debajo de sus costillas, y se lanzó un rugido de agonía mientras colapsaba en el suelo, golpeando su hombro en un montón de ladrillos. Ahora con ambos brazos demasiado lastimados para moverse, y la varita fuera de su alcance, sabía que estaba en problemas.

Y luego se puso mucho peor.

Cuando la silueta familiar de Bellatrix estaba sobre él, su varita apuntándole el pecho burlonamente. Draco se obligó a no entrar en pánico. Oh, esto era simplemente perfecto. Jodidamente brillante. Fue casi poético que el destino lo pusiera en esta posición; sin ayuda, sin varita, y a la merced de su psicótica tía.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno — arrulló Bellatrix. —Si no es mi sobrino favorito.

—Soy tu único maldito sobrino, loca de mierda.

—Y una decepción. — Sonrió ella, mostrándole sus dientes torcidos. —Al igual que tu madre.

—¡No menciones a mi madre! — espetó él. —No te atrevas a…

—Y al igual que tu madre, vas a morir como un traidor. — Sus ojos se movieron con alegría sádica. —Veamos si ruegas por tu vida como lo hizo ella. _Crucio._

Había ácido en sus venas, fuego en su sangre, cuchillos en su piel. Solo dolor, dolor, dolor, en _todas partes_. Había logrado evitar la Maldición Cruciatus toda su vida y siempre se preguntó cómo se sentiría, pero era mucho peor de lo que él había imaginado.

Granger había tenido razón.

Era como ser quemado hasta la muerte desde adentro hacia afuera. Lentamente.

Se detuvo, y estaba jadeando agitadamente, intentando de recuperar los sentidos. Intento hablar, pero sus cuerdas vocales se negaron por completo. Cada centímetro de él se sentía magullado y sensible. Pensó que era una jugada cruel del destino; tener los ojos horribles y desquiciados mirándolo en su lecho de muerte embarrado. Conteniendo el aliento, se preparó para lo inevitable.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Bellatrix. —Estoy tan tentada de alargar esto y torturarte un poco, como lo hice con tu madre, pero me necesitan en otra parte. —Giró su varita. —Buenas noches, sobrinito.

— _Avada Kedavra._

Draco esperó por algo; esperó para que el dolor se detuviera, o que una oscuridad lo cubriera, pero no vino nada. En vez de eso, miró en completo asombro como una luz verde envolvió a Bellatrix, y luego esos ojos desquiciados rodaron hacia dentro, y su cuerpo quedó inerte. Fue solo cuando escuchó el golpe de su peso muerto caer en el suelo que se atrevió a respirar otra vez. Ladeando la cabeza a un lado para descubrir quién había salvado su vida, la vio a ella: su rostro ceniciento, su boca abierta, y la varita temblando en su mano.

Granger parecía estar tan sorprendida como él se sentía.

Pero luego pareció salir de su aturdimiento, y era toda… _Granger_ de nuevo, su expresión calmada y sus movimientos fluidos. Él intento hablar, pero todo lo que dejo escapar eran ruidos de gárgaras inteligibles, y no tenía idea de lo que quería decir de todas formas. Así que simplemente la miró, boquiabierto cuando ella llegó a su lado y cayó de rodillas.

—Maldita sea — se murmuró para sí misma. —No luces muy bien, Malfoy.

Lo recorrió con la mirada preocupada, Hermione alcanzó su bolso detrás de ella y comenzó a buscar, sacó una pequeña botella, medio vacía de un líquido verde; Esencia de Díctamo, supuso Draco. Rozó con los dedos por la herida de su costado, y vertió allí lo que quedaba del contenido del frasquito, frotándolo suavemente. Le dolía, pero apenas un pellizco en comparación a su primera experiencia con la Maldición Cruciatus. Aun así, un gemido ahogado vibró en su garganta mientras la poción comenzó a unir su carne desgarrada, y Hermione levantó su mano desocupada para acariciar su mejilla.

—Lo siento— susurró ella. —Dejará de doler en un segundo. Solo quiero asegurarme de que estés los suficientemente en forma para sobrevivir el Traslador.

Algo en su mente se abrió como una ampolla y se atragantó con el aire. El primer pensamiento que le llegó fue tan extraño e injusto y completamente hipócrita, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Sabía que estaba demasiado herido para continuar luchando, pero no quería irse. Específicamente, no quería dejarla a _ella_. No allí. No con la batalla que continuaba.

Él quería seguir vigilándola, quería quedarse cerca de ella, y era una idea tan ridícula. ¿Qué protección podría ofrecerle en su estado actual? Y de todas maneras, ella parecía estar bien. Sin duda mejor que él. Aparte del pequeño corte en su mentón, parecía estar completamente ilesa.

Sin embargo, su reticencia a irse rebotó en su cerebro como un Encantamiento Maullido y, de alguna manera, se las arregló para lograr la suficiente fuerza en su brazo para levantarlo, agarrando su muñeca.

—No… me envíes de vuelta — dijo con voz áspera.

Hermione le frunció el ceño. —Ahora no es el momento para tu orgullo, Draco.

No era sobre su orgullo; de hecho, era exactamente lo opuesto. Era sobre ella.

Intentó hablar de nuevo, pero las rápidas manos de ella ya le habían puesto el Traslador alrededor de su cuello antes de que las palabras se pudieran formar en su lengua. Apartando la mano de la de él, le dio a su mejilla otra caricia suave, y luego activó el Traslador.

.

 **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Draco estaba solo en la cocina, sentado en su banquillo de costumbre.

Estaba enojado; tan enojado que una fina capa de sudor brillaba en su frente, y sus nudillos estaban tan blancos como la luna.

No estaba ni siquiera seguro porque estaba enojado, pero en ese momento, era la peor clase de enojo para soportar. Era esa clase de enojo caliente y errático, que lo destrozaba sin ningún tipo de control, como una hoja pateada en el suelo por el viento. Esa clase de enojo que lleva lágrimas a tus ojos y hace que tu cuerpo tiemble. Esa clase de enojo que es destructivo y desgarrador y dolía en todas partes.

No se atrevió a mover, no confiando en sí mismo mantener sus acciones calmadas y compuestas. La cosa más pequeña, como una mosca volando por su oído, podría provocarlo, y podría romper todos los platos y vasos en esa cocina. Esta cocina. Esta maldita cocina. En realidad debería haber encontrado otro lugar para refugiarse después de que Granger había comenzado aparecer todos esos meses atrás. Luego tal vez no estaría ahora sentado allí, a punto de explotar. Listo para golpear, patear, tirar, y romper cualquier cosa o a cualquier persona.

Excepto a ella, al parecer.

Porque pudo oír los pasos aproximándose; pudo oír el tímido pequeño _tap tap tap_ de su pie en el pasillo, y cerró los ojos. La primera cosa que sintió fue una repentina sensación de miedo; ese torrente de nervios infantil cuando estás demasiado cerca de la chica que te gusta o alguien que hayas hecho daño. Su corazón revoloteaba y su espina dorsal se mantuvo atenta, poniéndose tensa y tiesa como una tabla. Pero luego, cuando su pulso se estabilizó, estaba enojado de nuevo. No con ella. No con nada.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, él contuvo el aliento, mirando su deambular en la cocina. Vestida con un par de pantalones pijamas holgados y una remera, lucía como siempre excepto por la venda enrollada alrededor de su brazo izquierdo y una contusión profunda de color gris en su mejilla.

Su enojo se debilitó un poco.

Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y por alguna razón se encontró mirando su cuello expuesto, fijado en sus músculos cuando ella tragaba. Y luego encontró sus ojos; ricos, marrones, y tristes. Tranquilamente tristes, y de repente estaba furioso otra vez. Absolutamente enfurecido. Completamente rabioso.

Ni si quiera le permitió darle la oportunidad para que se sentara antes de que saltara de su silla.

—¿Qué MIERDA estabas pensando, Granger? —gritó él.

Hermione se estremeció y retrocedió unos pasos, su expresión ansiosa y cautelosa. —¿De qué estás hablando…?

—¡Sabes de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Bellatrix!

—¿Estás enojado porque te _salvé_ la vida? — preguntó Hermione incrédula. —¿Es por eso qué estás enojado?

Draco vaciló, apretando los dientes tan fuerte que pensó que se le había partido uno. —No es por …

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — gritó ella. Explotando. En un segundo sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían negros. — ¡¿Cómo carajo te atreves?! Vine aquí a ver si estabas bien y ¿tienes el descaro de gritarme? ¿Por ayudarte? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

—Maldita sea, Granger. ¡No estoy cabreado porque salvaste mi vida! ¡No estoy loco!

—¡¿Entonces quédemonios es tu problema?!

—¡La mataste!

Hermione cerró la boca de golpe y sus ojos se dispararon a la pared contigua. —¿Y? Tú mataste a Alecto. Has matado a catorce personas…

—Y tú no has matado a nadie—dijo él, ahora más tranquilo. — O al menos no lo habías hecho ayer.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar exactamente? —le cuestionó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Por lo que recuerdo, estabas horrorizado cuando te conté que no había matado a nadie…

—No estaba _horrorizado._

—¡Sí, lo estabas! Y ahora que he matado a Bellatrix, posiblemente una de las personas más malvadas que haya existido, y te salvé la vida haciéndolo ¡ Y todavía sigues horrorizado!

—No, no — dijo él, gruñendo de la frustración. —¡Esa no es la razón!

—¿Entonces cuál es la maldita razón? ¡No tiene sentido!

—¡No lo entiendes!

Ella resopló un suspiro impaciente y gritó—¡Bueno! Si tal vez intentaras explicarme maldita sea…

—¡NO QUIERO ESTAR EN TUS PESADILLAS!

La conmoción que golpeó a Hermione en el estómago fue tan intensa que sus rodillas temblaron y sintió que sus ojos se aguaban. La voz de Draco había sido tan… _dolorosa_ que realmente no sabía que hacer excepto mirarlo boquiabierta mientras él respiraba profundo. Con su rostro arrugado en una expresión inquieta y su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que ella pensó que se podría hacer añicos como vidrio, lucia tan volátil y vulnerable.

—Yo… ¿qué?

Pasándose los dedos temblorosos por el pelo, Draco exhaló tan hondo que Hermione pensó que sus pulmones debían dolerle.

—Te atormenta jodidamente, Granger —murmuró. —Por la noche, en el día… nunca te deja. Y por alguna razón, tu mente siempre te lleva a la primera muerte, y tú… —Hizo una pausa y estudio el suelo. —Sabes porqué mate a mi padre.

Ella asintió nerviosamente. —Porque no ayudó a tu madre.

—Exacto. Mi madre fue la razón de mi primera muerte, y cada vez que mato a alguien, a pesar de las circunstancias, la veo. Ella aparece en mi mente. Siempre está ahí. Como un fantasma.

—No entiendo —susurro Hermione. —¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Porque si mataste a Bellatrix por mí, entonces yo soy _tu_ fantasma —dijo. —Lo entiendes ahora? Voy a estar en tus pesadillas. Vas a pensar en mi cuando mates de nuevo. Voy a estar permanentemente en ese rincón oscuro de tu mente que preferirías olvidar, y ¡No quiero estar allí! ¡No quiero que empieces a odiarme!

—No te odio. Yo… yo nunca…

—Cada vez que me mires, te voy a recordar a esa sensación de malestar que tuviste cuando mataste a Bellatrix. Te voy a recordar a eso _todos los días_. Cada vez que me mires vas a sentir ese malestar.

—Te estoy mirando en este momento y todo lo que siento es…—La voz de Hermione se desvaneció y se mordió el labio inferior. —Ciertamente, no siento ese malestar.

Draco resopló cínicamente. —Lo vas hacer, con el tiempo.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa mi opinión de todas maneras?

Una breve pero definitiva mirada de ofensa cruzó por los rasgos de Draco, pero pasó tan rápido que Hermione apenas tuvo la chance de absorberlo. Simplemente dijo —No hagas eso, Hermione.

Silencio por un largo minuto, la mirada de ambos en el suelo.

—Bueno, no sé lo que me quieres decir, Draco— ella frunció el ceño. —Durante nuestra charla sobre la Maldición Asesina, fuiste obviamente crítico por el hecho de que nunca había matado a nadie, y cuando lo hago, me regañas por eso.

—Durante nuestra charla, estabas evidentemente preocupada sobre las implicaciones morales. — Chasqueó la lengua. —Era importante para ti.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Algunas cosas son más importantes.

Después de su comentario, los ojos de él se clavaron en ella como misiles, y ella peleó con dificultad mantener la compostura. La sangre calentó sus mejillas y su pecho bajo de su mirada, pero ella ignoró esa sensación de hormigueo y el repentino impulso de cambiar de posición. Su mirada era oscura y vaga, medio ocultos por sus párpados bajos, y ella adivinó por las contracciones de su boca que estaba mordiéndose el interior de la misma, algo que solo hacía cuando se sentía incómodamente inquieto. Como aquella noche en la sala de lectura y la otra noche en la cocina.

Esas dos ocasiones que no fueran realmente ocasiones en absoluto, y sin embargo habían sido significativas. Como un libro sin una conclusión, esas dos noches la habían dejado anhelando algo, pero no sabía qué. Ni siquiera estaba segura que Draco había sido molestado por pensamientos similares, y su afición por el whiskey de fuego no ayudaba. En cualquier caso, en esas dos noches sin conclusiones, su boca se había contraído casi de la misma manera en la que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—Dijiste que estaba esperando por mi disparador— murmuro ella. —Tal vez… verte en peligro fue mi disparador.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Desearía que no hubieras escuchado ni una palabra de lo que te dije esa noche.

—No creo que hubiera hecho una diferencia, la verdad. No es como que haya pensado sobre nuestra charla antes de actuar. Solo lo hice. Fue…—suspiró.—Instinto.

Él dio unos pasos hacia ella sin tener realmente la intención de ir a ella. Solo quería estar un poco más cerca así podía distinguir mejor sus ojos en la penumbra, tal vez incluso poder distinguir las manchas multicolores en sus iris. Medio tentado a dar otro paso adelante, pero convenciéndose a sí mismo de no hacerlo, buscó en su cerebro algo para decir. La situación necesitaba desesperadamente de palabras, pero todo lo que se le presentaba en el podio de su mente parecía o bien tonto o inútil.

Merlín supiera porqué decidió darle voz a esas palabras en particulares, pero brotaron antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Me resulta difícil creer que verme en peligro pudiera provocar a que usaras la Maldición Asesina cuando al ver a Weasley en peligro no pudiste.

Escuchó la pizca de celos en su tono y casi rodó los ojos por lo que había hecho. En verdad, su comentario había sido tan ridículo. Sabía muy bien que Weasley y Granger habían tenido una relación romántica hace siete años que apenas había durado cuatro meses. Eran amigos y nada más. Sabía eso. Cualquier pensamiento contrario nunca se le había ocurrido hasta ese momento.

 _Maldito. Idiota._

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces crees que mate a Bellatrix solo para que tú tuvieras una mejor opinión de mí? —preguntó ella, una vez más enojada. —¿Crees que soy tan caprichosa? ¿Qué me convencería tan fácil por nuestra conversación que comprometería mis creencias morales?

 _Mierda._

Draco deseaba que el suelo se transformara en arena movediza.

—No. _No_. Maldición, Granger, no quería…

—¡Sí, he matado a alguien! —grito ella, agitando los brazos. —¡Sí, fue mi primera vez! ¡Y sí, me sentí… asquerosa después! ¡Me sentí como escoria! Pero me alegro sentirme enferma, porque significa que soy humana. Y me alegro de que lo hice, porque de otra manera, ¡tú no estarías aquí! Y no podía soportar…

Se interrumpió y Draco deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Qué? — pregunto él.

—Yo… —comenzó en voz baja, pero luego exhaló y enderezó los hombros. —¡A la mierda! ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que estaba pensando antes de matar a Bellatrix? ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que estaba pensando cuando vi que se estaba preparando para matarte?

Ella dio unos pisotones hacia él. Ahora él podía contar las manchitas.

—Lo juro –– ella continuó —¡Voy a sonar como una idiota, pero no me importa! ¡Estaba _aterrorizada_ cuando pensé que ella te iba a matar! Y no solo porque hubiera estado devastada si te hubieran matado. Por supuesto, que hubiera estado devastada, pero estaba pensando…. Estaba pensando…

—Sigue.

—Estaba pensando… que no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver si…. Mira, esto tal vez este todo en mi cabeza, y si es así, voy a lidiar con ello, pero siento como que las últimas semanas ha habido algo… _ahí_ entre tú y … una chispa, tal vez.

Mientras divagaba con torpeza, tartamudeando sobre sus palabras, sus ojos se desviaron entre él y el suelo.

—Siento como si estamos al borde de que algo suceda—dijo en voz baja. Nerviosamente. —Siento como si anduviéramos con cuidado sobre esta… cosa, y ha habido un par de veces cuando pensé que algo iba a suceder y re… recuerdo sentirme asustada de que nunca sabría si algo iba a suceder entre nosotros si te hubieran matado. _Ese_ fue mi disparador.

La expresión de Draco no cambió, pero todo lo demás sí. El ritmo de su corazón, el aire en la sala, su mundo. _Todo_. En el silencio que siguió a su diatriba, se encontró a sí mismo contando las manchitas.

 _Cuatro, cinco, seis..._

—¿Vas a decir algo? —preguntó Hermione, tamborileando impacientemente los dedos contra su muslo. —¿Nada?

Ninguna palabra llegó a él. Fue como si todo su conocimiento del idioma ingles se había desintegrado, así que solo siguió contando.

 _Ocho, nueve, diez…_

—Así que simplemente te vas a quedar ahí parado sin decir nada —dijo Hermione, frunciendo los labios. —¿Sabes qué? Bien. Es obvio que estaba equivocada.

Ella comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero tendría que pasar junto a él para llegar. Se movió como un copo de nieve alborotado por el viento; errática, pero elegante, desesperada para llegar adonde iba. Mientras se acercaba, él siguió contando.

 _Once, doce, trece…_

Ella estaba casi a su lado y lista para pasar por al lado.

 _Catorce._

La mano de él salió disparada y esposo su muñeca, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, pero ella no parecía incómoda por ello. Ladeando la cabeza a un lado, la miró y estaba enfrentado con sus rasgos de enojo, pero, si miraba lo suficientemente cerca había huellas de compresión y también de anticipación. Y él estaba mirando lo suficientemente cerca. La estaba mirando como si nunca hubiera visto a nada ni a nadie, grabándola en un recuerdo.

—No estás equivocada.

Hermione parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—Dijiste que estabas equivocada y te estoy diciendo que no es así. Sobre lo que dijiste.

Ella exhaló como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago y bajo la cabeza, protegiendo los ojos debajo de sus pestañas. A él no le gustaba eso. Perdió el conteo de las manchitas. Metiendo el dedo índice debajo de su mentón, le levanto la cabeza. Él en verdad no había planeado nada más allá de ese gesto. Por más extraño que pareciera ahora, él en verdad quería ver simplemente sus ojos. Pero ahí estaba ahora, sosteniéndole el rostro, y se _moría_ por besarla. El momento lo ansiaba. Incluso, lo demandaba.

Se encontraron a mitad del camino; Hermione se inclinó en puntas de pie y Draco bajo la cabeza. Le gustaba que ella fuera más pequeña que él. Los labios se conectaron, y como un primer beso entre adolescentes nerviosos y aun así ansiosos, el beso fue suave. Cuidadoso. Curioso. Lento, Draco trabajo para profundizar el beso, presionando la boca con más fuerza sobre la de ella y entrelazando su lengua.

Esto era mejor.

Esto era más parecido a ellos; con determinación y desafiante.

Si había una cosa que Draco había aprendido sobre los besos, era que en realidad no había tal cosa como un mal besador, o un buen besador. Simplemente había pares de personas que compartían besos increíbles, como si sus bocas fueran específicamente diseñadas para encontrarse y tocar. Para besar.

Draco decidió que él y Granger eran unos de esos pares. Ellos simplemente… funcionaban.

Cuando el beso terminó y ella se apartó, él la miro fijamente sus facciones, buscando cualquier indicio o pista sobre cómo se sentía. Para su confusión, los ojos de ellas estaban abiertos y brillando con intriga y estaba frotándose los labios entre si pensativa. Parecía como lo que hacía cuando estaba luchando para descifrar algunas runas; siempre analítica e inquisitiva. Y normalmente, eso estaba bien. Incluso, era lo que se esperaba. Pero después de lo que recién había sucedido, su expresión reflexiva era desconcertante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

Se lamió los labios. —Sabes a té.

Él resoplo a medias y casi se ahoga, sin saber que es lo que debería hacer con su comentario. —¿Qué demonios….? ¿Ese es el primer pensamiento que se te viene a la cabeza?

—¿Has bebido te?

—Sí — admitió reticente.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Pero… a ti no te gusta el té.

—En realidad tampoco me gustaba el whiskey de fuego.

—Voy a preparar un poco de te— dijo ella. —¿Quieres?

Draco estaba medio tentado a decir que no, aunque sea para guardar las apariencias, pero se encontró a si mismo asintiendo. —Está bien.

Sonriendo, Hermione se puso otra vez de puntas de pie para darle un pequeño beso a sus labios, demasiado rápido para que él pudiera hacer algo. Cuando se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la pava, él la tomo de la muñeca de nuevo, esperando a que ella se diera vuelta para verla a los ojos.

—Estoy… —comenzó él en voz baja. —Estoy agradecido de que me hayas salvado la vida, Granger.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron. —Sé que lo estás.

Él se inclinó y rozó sus labios suavemente sobre su mandíbula, y luego otra vez,justo detrás de su oreja. Hermione se estremeció. A ella le gustaba eso. Mostrándole una sutil sonrisa mientras que él le soltaba la muñeca. Mientras ella esperaba que el vapor subiera, consideró su pensamiento anterior sobre los libros sin conclusiones.

Historias sin finales.

Decidió que había estado equivocada.

La única cosa peor que una historia sin un fin es una historia con un final.

.

* * *

.

 **Nota de Traductora : Bueno éste es el último one-shot de esta talentosa escritora, aunque esperemos que sea sólo por ahora, y podamos seguir leyendo sus maravillosas obras. Sí vuelve a publicar, no tengan dudas de que voy a ser la encargada de traérselos.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me han acompañado con las obras de Bex, soy feliz leyendo cada una de sus reviews, y créanme que me ayuda un montón a seguir trabajando para traerles lo mejor.**

 **Si bien traduje casi todos los one-shots de Bex, no pude llegar con Graveyard Valentine, porque ya la habían traducido, así que para los que no saben, vayan al perfil de Constelaciones, que allí lo van a encontrar, es una historia preciosa.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, gracias a una vez más a Ginger Lestrange por corregir el capitulo y por ayudarme con la imagen de promoción.**

 **Pero por ahora ¿qué les pareció esta historia? Encantada de leer sus opiniones ;-)**

 **Nos seguiremos leyendo, muchas gracias. Les deseo lo mejor como siempre. Un gran beso y abrazo.**


End file.
